You Move Me
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: Bella is a barrel rider, when a new bull rider blows into town she finds her self inviting him out for a ride. Entry for the Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy Contest.


**Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy Contest**

**"Break out the denim, boots and cowboy hats, turn up the country music cause we're goin' country y'all!"**

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella

**POV: **Bella

**Rating – not needed, if your not of age to buy porn, then you shouldn't be reading it no less writing it.**

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby,ImWithTheVampires08 , mischief-maker1 , miztrezboo, Nostalgicmiss, TwilightMom and our admin assistant Mimi here at the FournikationFoundation. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Fournication Station Contests'.**

**

* * *

****All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. All things cowboy Jasper, belong in my head *snort*.  
**

* * *

**You Move Me.**

_And it scared me so much  
That I just wouldn't budge  
I might have stayed there forever  
If not for your touch  
Oh but you move me  
Out of myself and into the fire  
You move me  
Now I'm burning with love  
And with hope and desire  
How you move me_  
**_You Move Me - Garth Brooks_**

* * *

I laid my elbows on the checkout register, bored out of my mind. The piggy wiggly was empty, even for a regular Wednesday afternoon. So many people had gone to the county fair over in Liberty County. Yet, here I was stuck in this one horse town with absolutely nothing to do. It was so damn unfair.

Not that I should really give a shit, Tyler county fair was a month away, and Midnight Rain should have the all clear for the barrel races. I had been out of commission for three months on account of her injuries. The vet had said there was a chance she could be lame when we took the spill on the last corner at the Houston Livestock show and Rodeo.

It had taken her a month to heal right, and then the rehabilitation began. We'd been running more accurately these past two weeks, but the vet still figured we needed a little more work before we could enter the Liberty County Fair. So I volunteered to work this week.

Alice, my best friend since birth, had volunteered to work with me and was now glaring amply across the store from the deli counter, her nails clacking lightly on the glass as her other supported her chin.

"I'm sorry, Alice, damn you look like your ready to tear my head off."

"Bella, if hadn't known you my whole life, I just may. What in the hell made you want to stay here? You know the boys down in Liberty were fed well by their momma's. Midnight wouldn't have cared, she'd been glad of the peace."

"Alice, I told you to go. I ain't worried about the men and the size of their . . ."

The doors motor groaning in pain made me shut my mouth with a loud snap, and I turned my eyes to the door. I knew almost everybody in this town, but the man that walked through that door was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

His straw cowboy hat sat square on his head, but his thick sandy blond hair stuck out untidily from below it, his square jaw had a hint of stubble along the rigid lines, and thickened just under his perfectly full lips, he was chewing on a toothpick as his sky blue eyes flitted around the room.

I was terrified to let my eyes travel lower; his perfectly handsome face already had me distracted. Yet, look I did. His tall slender torso was sheathed in a plaid shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, underneath, a white wife beater, damp from his sweat was visible.

The muscles in his forearms struggled with the two heavy duffel bags he had hoisted over his shoulders; his biceps ripples as he lowered them slowly to the ground. His long legs were sheathed in the tight denim of his wranglers, his Justin's peaking out the bottom as he shuffled his feet.

When he straightened up again, I immediately noticed the belt holding him together in the middle. He was a rider. I struggled to swallow as I watched him move, words escaped me.

Now, I lived in Woodville, Texas, population 2280, all my life. I would definitely know him if he was from here. This tall glass of fresh iced tea was newer than a penny fresh from the mint. It had been a long time since anyone new had blown in off the freeway.

I could hear Alice's feet moving across the linoleum as she drug herself to where I was frozen behind my register. Her tiny hand grasped at my arm and squeezed hard as her eyes drank him all in. I wasn't much better; I seemed to be trapped in my own mind, unable to keep my damn eyes to myself.

"Jasper."

The volume of the unexpected voice made both Alice and I jumped live from our skins. Emmett's laugh filled the space behind us. I'd forgotten he'd come in here, it being so quiet an all.

"God damn you to hell, Emmett McCarty, you scared the living shit out of me," Alice shrieked, turning on her heel and hitting his arm roughly. She'd been flirting with him since before I could remember, any excuse to touch him and Alice was there.

Emmett scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly. The man was a bear but he had a heart of gold. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I thought you heard me coming."

"Jasper, these are my two favorite ladies in this town, Alice and Bella. Bella, Alice, this is my boy Jasper. His daddy bought some of daddy's prized quarter horses about . . ."

"Ten years I reckon," Jasper answered, his lips curling on one side when he spoke. It was like he was grinning mischievously, I found it . . . endearing.

"Damn that long?"

"Hell yeah, Winter's Shadow was the first horse we bought from y'all, she turned ten almost a month ago."

"Oh my god!" I bit my tongue at my outburst, but with all three of them staring, I just had to continue. "You're the ones that bought Winter. God Damn, I used to sleep in her stall, uncle Jack swore up and down I'd get trampled."

"I forgot about that. Daddy had to give you Midnight after that, you were bawling for a whole three weeks."

I loved my cousin, I did, but I wasn't above torturing him. My uncle Jack and aunt Sadie had taken me in a while back, my parents lived in Forks, Washington after my daddy had been offered the position as chief of police.

I had been born and bred in this town and flat out refused to leave. I had been training with my uncle Jack my whole life to best the best barrel racer in the Great State of Texas, and by God, I intended to follow that through.

My hand gripped my small hip tightly as it swung out, my eyebrows rose on my forehead as I glared at him angrily. So he wanted to play games did he?

"Yes, very much the same as you did when they sold Orbit. I, however, didn't lock myself in my room for a week in an attempt to starve myself."

"You must be, Bella," Jasper laughed, his friendly blue eyes appraising me warmly.

I nodded and took the hand he offered as he stepped forward, appreciating the over heated flesh from the Texas sun. His warmth ran through my body like electricity making my spine tingle and my toes curl. I dropped his hand quickly, stepping back and leaning against the conveyor belt.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him another smile. I had never felt anything like it before in my life. Not even when Garrett Brandon, Alice's brother, had kissed me behind the hay barn last summer when he worked at the ranch.

"Jasper here is being trained at the ranch, he's been riding since he was three, one of the best in Texas. He's working while he's here, so y'all two stay out of his way."

Emmett swooped in, pulling off his straw hat briefly to kiss Alice on the cheek; it seemed to get closer to her mouth everyday. He placed the hat back on his head giving her a dimpled smile, before turning and picking up one of Jasper's bags, slapping him on the back roughly.

I watched the two of them walk out. Knowing full well Alice would be a pile of goo for the next five minutes at least.

"Why do you let him do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss you then run away, I swear, if you took him by the collar and kissed him square on the mouth, he'd be yours already, but you're too damn chicken shit."

"Well excuse me Miss, I'm turning nineteen in two months and have only ever kissed my best friends brother behind a red barn last summer because you didn't wanna turn eighteen without being kissed. I ain't the heart breaker you are. He'll realize one of these days."

"Damn, how the hell did you say all of that in one breath?"

Alice laughed, pulling off her smock and throwing it at me. She could never stay mad at me.

"It's called being your best friend for over eighteen years, now lets get the hell out of here for a while. No one will notice."

I nodded, pulling the ugly looking smock over my head and turning off the conveyor belt. I took the key out of the register for good measure and headed towards the door.

It was one of the hottest summers Texas had seen in a while, so Alice and I didn't stay outside too long. The oppressive heat seemed to swallow us up and dampen our clothes as we choked back the thick air.

Our shifts were almost over, we wouldn't have to stand around much longer. I promised Alice we'd drive down to Liberty County tonight and stay at one of the hotel rooms my uncle had rented for his riders. Alice may have been in love with my cousin all these years, but she still loved to flirt. It was her thing; she was good at it.

The county fair was loud, every fair was loud in the smaller towns I guess; there wasn't much to do around here other than drink and screw. I drank plenty, but the screwing . . . I was waiting for the perfect moment. I'm not saying I'm a saint; Garrett and I had done a lot more than kiss last summer; but the actual deed. I wanted to wait.

"What the hell are you thinking about so hard, you're giving yourself wrinkles," Alice laughed, turning off the freeway, and taking the farm road to the fair grounds.

"Sex," I answered honestly. Alice and I had a no bullshit policy. We knew one another to well to lie.

"What's new, if I didn't know better I'd think that was all you thought about."

I snorted in a most unladylike fashion. "Sometimes it is, I think I need to stop, or I'll over think it."

She pulled into one of the spaces in the dirt lot and climbed out. Her old beat up truck looked dilapidated next to the shiny Dodge, Ford and Chevrolet's that littered the place. She had an old El Camino, but it wasn't one of those hot vintage numbers you see all restored and looking pretty. Not that I would ever tell her that, it was her pride and joy.

We both put on our hats and sprinted towards the fair, our tradition, no matter what fair it may be, was to ride the first kiddies roller coaster we could find. It was ridiculous but you don't mess with tradition.

We walked around for a while after that, I loved going to the livestock pens and playing with the animals. Being around any kind of animal soothed me; it was in my blood. Alice had wandered away at some point and I was stood alone with a beautiful palomino.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered, rubbing her neck gently as she sniffed the shirt I was wearing. Her big brown eyes watching me cautiously. "I have nothing for you."

She blew air out of her nose in one loud breath, and nodded her head in frustration. I giggled and leaned my forehead against her soft cheek as she nudged me gently. It was easy with animals. Once you earned their trust, it was yours until you broke it. They loved unconditionally. I hopped back off the railing as her attention turned to something new. Her ears perked forward. She backed up a couple steps and I knew someone must be approaching from behind.

"She's beautiful," said the deep southern drawl. It was vaguely familiar.

"She is, strong too, her gait is perfect," I said looking up to find Jasper stood next to me. My stomach flipped when he gave me that sexy full-lipped smile. Goddamn he was beautiful.

He held out his hand and clicked his tongue calling her to us. She trotted over curiously, her hoofs disturbing the soft sand below her. We stood side by side in silence as he ran his long fingers through her mane.

His hands were amazing, Not that I should be surprised; the rest of him was perfect. I caught myself staring at them as they would work through the long wiry hair of the mane and down over the soft satin hair of the horses muscular neck. I looked away, feeling the flush in my cheeks. The thoughts running through my head were anything but pure.

Jasper stole glances at me from under his hat as he messed playfully with the horse. His sparkling blue eyes catching the burning red of the setting sun. I shifted uncomfortably letting all of the breath I'd been holding in my lungs out.

"You wanna go get a funnel cake?" he asked suddenly, his smooth southern accent drowning me in its perfection.

"I would love to, but I should find Alice."

Coward Bella. I can't believe I'm turning him down.

"She's with Emmett."

I raised my eyebrows; there was something in the way he'd said that that caught my attention. He smiled in reply and dipped his head so I couldn't see his face under the brim of his hat. I knew he must have been smiling at my reaction.

"Then I'd love a funnel cake," I smiled, rocking back from the railing, only one hand gripping onto the warm metal as I held my body at an angle. I was trying to catch that smile of his again. It did strange things to my stomach, along with other places of my anatomy.

"Shit, then what the hell are we waiting for," he laughed, holding out his arm for me to take.

I looped my arm through his and we walked slowly through the fair, taking our time to get to the stand. We talked about Winter Shadow and Midnight Rain, about the next fair coming up and the condition of Midnight's leg. He was easy to talk to and kept me comfortable while we walked arm in arm. With the night settling in over us, the multitude of colors from the fair started lighting up the night with the screams from the ride filling the silence that came between us.

It wasn't until we passed the small stage area that we stopped. A small local band was doing a cover of one of my favorite songs and I couldn't help but sing along. I was acutely aware of Jasper watching me closely and snapped my mouth closed with a grin.

"You sing well," he smiled, turning and taking my hand in his. My heart pounded in my chest as the tip of my fingers tingled with the electricity our skin touching seemed to create. There was no way in hell I could explain it out loud, but I liked it.

"Uncle Jack taught me how to play the guitar when my mom and daddy bought me one for my twelfth birthday. I don't pretend to play well, and I sure as hell don't sing well either, but he asks me to bring it out when we have a bonfire by the creek some nights."

"Sounds like fun, maybe one night you could play for me?"

I felt my damn blush rise to my cheeks making my cheeks burn like the sun. I ducked my head under my hat and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"You wanna dance, Darlin'?"

My eyes shot straight to him as the song changed to a slower melody. I tried to dislodge my heart from my throat but it was useless.

I nodded and let him guide me to the small dance floor in front of the trailer the band was playing from. Jasper took my hand in his, while the other gripped my waist and pulled me to him. Our feet started making the uncomplicated steps, and he moved us around the dance floor slowly, he was humming with the song and I found myself grinning at nothing in particular. My body, being this close to his was giving me butterflies in my stomach, sending small armies of them out into my body as I let him lead, my head was practically spinning.

"Hey, Bella," he said quietly, I wasn't even sure he really spoke, so I looked up at him and smiled. "I was wonderin' if you'd like to go on a ride tomorrow. I don't start training with Mr. McCarty till Monday, and I figure it'd be nice to get out before he starts cracking down on me."

"I'd love to, are y'all staying at the motel tonight?"

He laughed politely and I swear I saw him blush. That's when it hit me. I was a goddamn idiot.

"No, I . . . I didn't . . . I mean I . . . not that way," I screeched, the air flowing heavily from my chest. "I meant . . ."

Jasper's hand disappeared from my waist, and he caught my chin in his thumb and forefinger; making me look directly at him. I could see the amusement sparkling behind his eyes, as he looked at me carefully. Once my eyes were connected with his, there was no looking away. The small but significant brilliance seemed to hold me trapped in his eyes, I could see every fleck of color that seemed to harbor itself there, I watched his pupil pulse in the colored lights of the rides surrounding us. I was captivated, lost, and irrevocably his for that one moment.

"Bella," Alice shouted across the music. She was stood close to Emmett as he frowned down at us. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was sure Jasper had been about to kiss me, and I for one was not complaining.

We both blew out our breaths as we stepped away from one another; the intensity of the moment was gone with the simple calling of my name. I would have given anything for Alice to have waited just ten more minutes. The what if's in my head were already driving me insane.

"Hey, we're going back to the hotel, Emmett brought some beer."

I noticed Jasper shrug beside me, but I almost screamed inside as his hand touched the small of my back. "Were you ready to leave, Bella?"

"Sure, I could drink a beer," I smiled up at him. Like I said, I came from a small town, but the town we were in was even smaller, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot to do.

The rest of the night was a crazy whirlwind that barely felt like my life. Alice and Emmett spent most of their night whispering to one another, while Jasper and I shot-gunned beers and got crazy drunk. I woke up the next morning with a throbbing head and no clue how I got into bed.

We made our way back to the ranch slowly; my sunglasses perched solidly on my nose. My eyes were closed behind them and there was still too much light. I still had to take out Midnight to stretch her legs; it was all part of her rehabilitation. Not to mention I had accepted Jasper's offer to go out for a ride this afternoon.

Alice dropped me off out the front off the house, she'd been ribbing me about my intoxication the whole ride home, just as much as I'd been giving her a hard time about her little snuggle session with Emmett.

I took a long hot shower before I ran down to see Midnight. I hadn't seen her since before my shift yesterday morning and just knew she must be itching to get out of her stall. She was still alone, and would be until she got the all clear, we couldn't risk another injury.

I put on a pair of Jeans and a shirt and grabbed my hat as I ran out to the stables. I knew Midnight could hear me coming, her hooves stamped on the ground as she whinnied in her stall. She loved her Sunday runs, it was the only time she was really free to let loose and run her heart out.

"Hey, baby," I called, slowing before I reached her stall. I grabbed some of her treats from the storage cupboard and gave her some along with a kiss before I headed to the tack room. I opened the door with enthusiasm, but found myself flustered at what was already inside.

Jasper's long legs were up on the table as he reclined back in his seat, his hat was pulled down over his eyes and his arms were crossed over his chest. It was ridiculous, but I longed to see the blue of his eyes.

"It's rude to stare," he chuckled, letting one finger push up the brim of his hat so I could see his sparkling eyes.

"Mornin'," I smiled, headed towards what I needed. "What time did y'all get home?"

"Not long before you," he answered, stretching his long arms over his head. "How can you be so perky after drinking that much last night?"

"I get to take Midnight out. She loves her Sunday runs. You still up for that ride, or are you too hung-over?" I challenged, my eyebrows rising.

"I was here waitin' on you."

"Sure you were, thought you would take a nap while you were at it huh?"

"Let's just say I make the most of my down time."

I grinned and pulled my saddle from its place, along with the rest of the things I needed. Jasper kicked his legs from the table and stood up to his full height, his long body stretching as he raised his arms above his head. He pulled down his tack and headed for the door, a small smile on his lips.

"Meet you out front in ten," he smirked, the corner of his mouth turned up. "Hope you can keep up."

I laughed but rolled my eyes as the door swung closed behind him. Typical arrogant man, thinking this was a mans world. I would be surprised if he could keep up with me. Midnight Rain could run like the wind when allowed, she enjoyed the freedom of the fields. Once we were through the training paddocks, and out of the gate into the brush and meadows, she'd take off like a bullet from a gun. I knew where she would head too. We'd been together too long for her not to know.

I saddled her up as quick as I could, and checked all of her gear twice before leading her out to the front of the barn. She stomped impatiently when she saw another horse stood out front, but quieted for me as I mounted her with ease. I leaned forward and rubbed her neck gently, letting her know that I was proud of her.

"You ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Where we headed?"

"Follow us. Midnight knows where we're going," I laughed, kicking her gently in the side so she knew I was ready.

We walked slowly through the training paddocks to the edge of the manicured land. Through the gate, the wilderness took the rest of uncle Jack's land and it was every man for himself. As soon as we were in the open field, Midnight took off at full speed. Her ears were pricked as her body kept low to the ground. Her gait picked up an even speed pulling us both forward.

The wind tugged at my hat, but my hand was already in place holding it to my head. I could feel the smile on my face as we headed exactly where I knew we would. The freedom that the speed and exhilaration of this animal exuded coursed through my body. The sound of the leather, mixed with the air filling and spilling from her lungs eased my mind and soul.

This was freedom. This was feeling of pure joy that ebbed through my body. This was my happiness.

Midnight worked her way through the trees, over the small cracks of land that held streams, over the fallen trees from the storms. We worked together as she made her way to the one place I knew she'd want to be after a run like this, the one place, and the one time I allowed her to do it.

She slowed as she reached the rickety fence Emmett, Alice and I had constructed when we were kids. We'd put it together so the horses couldn't escape as we swam in the creek.

As soon as she stopped I slid from her back and opened the gate, keeping hold of the reins so she wouldn't dive into the water with her tack and her saddle on her back. Jasper was just stopping as she passed through.

"Glad you could keep up, Jasper," I smiled. Chewing the inside of my cheek as I waited for the retort I knew was coming.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you two," he laughed, dismounting and walking his horse through the gate.

"If that's what you want to call it, Mr. Whitlock."

I closed the gate behind him and turned to Midnight, she was blowing air through her nose, getting impatient at what was about to come. I couldn't help but smile at her. The grass had grown really long in the small area so her long legs disappeared into a sea of green.

"Come here, baby," I grinned, moving my hand to the straps on the saddle. I led her to where we kept the rope bridles, and took off the leathers before replacing them. She was getting more and more impatient by the second. I tucked in the rope, pulled off her blanket and set her free.

She took off towards the creek like a wild fire, her ears perfectly attentive, as she danced in the tall grass, I could see the spring in her step as she move freely, I could see the happiness flowing from her. She dived into the water at a high rate of speed, slopping only when she was near the middle and had to swim.

"You know her well," Jasper said quietly, as I put her blanket on the fence and placed the saddle and tack over it.

"I do, we've worked together for so long, and that ain't counting the playing together. Emmett, Alice and I have been bringing our horses down here for almost a decade," I said nodding to the fence.

Jasper stripped his horse, and I handed him a rope bridle.

"They can't get out, so we just relax while they play."

Jasper put all of his things on the fence next to mine, his body was dangerously close and I could smell the sweetness that emanated from his skin. I closed my eyes for a minute, just drinking it in.

"Bella," he said, his voice a mere whisper.

"Mmm?"

"Open your eyes."

I let my eyes flutter open like the butterfly wings that seemed to fill my stomach. I was surprised to see him right there in front of me, his nose almost touching mine, his breath dancing across the skin of my neck. My heart stuttered and fell in my chest, thumping against my ribs as though it were trying to break through.

I got lost in the pools of his eyes as he drank me in. His hands tangled into the hair at the back of my neck as he inched closer. He leaned forward; our foreheads touching as out chests rose and fell quickly.

"I would like to finish what we started on the dance floor," he whispered.

I nodded, knowing words would fail me. I held my breath as he leaned closer, his breath brushed over my lips as he closed the distance. It was never like this with Garrett, we spent a lot of the time, laughing and giggling as we kissed and fondled, it was never this intense, it was never this thought provoking.

When his lips finally touched mine, my entire body sparked to life. My hands tangled in the shirt he was wearing, gripping the fabric as I used it to pull myself closer, I pressed my chest against his as the need fulminated inside my body. Something inside of my had a need for him, the apex of my thighs ached and pulsed with a nagging that made them rub together creating a friction I so desperately needed.

Jasper's hands moved down my body to my thighs, his long fingers hooked around the flesh and hoisted my up his body until my ankles locked around his waist. I could feel my hat tumbling to the ground but I left it there, lost and disregarded because I was too lost in this man to do much more.

I felt the subtle movements of our bodies but I ignored it, unwilling to let go of the moment. I let my tongue slide into his mouth as his fingers flexed on my thighs. My head swirled with emotion as I felt the grass tickling the small patch of skin exposed where my shirt had ridden up. It occurred to me that I should be too high up for that to happen.

My eyes flickered open briefly as my curiosity got the better of me, Jasper had lowered himself to his knees, the tall grass that would normally come to my waist was now practically towering above us. I knew I could refuse, that I could stop this before it went any further, but I had no desire to stop it.

I wanted his hands on me, I wanted to feel him closer, I wanted to feel his skin against my own. I wanted him. The draw between us was too much to resist, our first kiss seemed to be leading into something else quickly and we were both powerless to fight it.

Jasper's body leaned over my own as he lowered us to the ground. His mouth was hungry; his teeth grazed my lower lip as my back touched the earth. It was then that his hands released my thighs; he tangled them into the hair on the side of my head, brushing the stray strands back away from our faces as he deepened the kiss again.

I groaned as he settled between my thighs, I could feel him against my heat as he rolled his body into the kiss. His tight wranglers didn't leave much to the imagination, but goddamn, I could feel just how big he was now.

His lips broke away from mine and traveled down my throat to the small open V of my shirt. I hadn't even thought about it, but the buttons were each poppers, and all I wore beneath was a bra. It hadn't been on the account of doing . . . well, doing this. I always dressed like this when I came here, because I always swam in the creek.

Jasper figured this out quickly. His fingers moved down to pop each one open as his lips explored the skin below it. His fingers peeled back the fabric of my shirt and dusted the line above the simple white cotton material that held my breasts within it, with each pass his fingers moved further and further under the material.

My heart pounded heavily in my chest, my stomach sent tingles to every part of my body and exploded behind my eyes like white lights, my panties dampened instantly. I tightened my ankles around him and ground my hot, wet folds against the very obvious erection he was sporting.

Jasper's fingers hooked under the material of my bra and pulled it down exposing my breast to him. His tongue darted out to the small taut bud of my nipple; it circled it slowly, teasing me with the promise of pleasure.

"Jasper," I moaned, without really meaning to. I ground my hips into him again as I raised them from the ground below me. My hands pulled his hat from his head and tossed it to the side disregarding it like we had with mine.

Without another second of hesitation, he took the peak into his mouth and sucked on it roughly. His teeth grazed the skin sending shock waves to my already damp heat. My body rolled as it arched towards his mouth, willing him to bite harder, to do anything to keep this feeling running through my body.

The feeling that filled me was only because of him and I knew that. It made it more sensual, there was an obvious attraction between us. I wanted him, and he was making it very obvious that he felt the same way.

I gasped as his palm fondled my neglected breast over the cotton; his forefinger and thumb squeezed the sensitive aching nipple below it as his teeth gripped the other. This was all moving so fast, but I was powerless against it. I knew there had been an attraction between us; it sparked easily when he'd come close as we danced.

"Bella," Jasper whispered, his hot breath dancing across the flesh of my breast.

I ran my hands through his hair, keeping my eyes closed as though the whole thing would disappear if I opened them again. The strands ran through my fingers like silk, I could hear his breathing roughen as my thumbs ran along the outside shell of his ear.

I knew I had to say something to him, I knew I had to tell him that I was a virgin. It wasn't fair to let him do this without forewarning. I was so afraid that he would end this though.

"Jasper," I panted, trying to push my body up on my jelly-like elbows. "There's something you should know."

He kissed the flesh between my breasts before raising his eyes to mine. Lust was easy to read in the depth of his features. It made my stomach tighten with need and anticipation making me almost chicken out completely.

"What is it, Darlin'?"

"I've never done this before," I whispered. Hoping he would understand.

Surprise filled his face as his eyebrows rose. He looked at me carefully, his eyes warming little by little as my words hung between us. I hope I hadn't ruined the moment with my incessant need to talk. I still wanted this, I still yearned for him, but I didn't want to surprise him, he should have the choice.

"Are you sayin'?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've never been with a guy like that before. I didn't want it to be a shock, I thought you should know."

"Thanks," he grinned, planting a kiss on my chin. "Now the question is, do you want me to stop? I don't mind a lil bit. Emmett would kill me if he knew what we were doin' now, but I can't stay away from you."

"I don't want to stop," I said, placing my palms on his cheeks and my fingers in his hair. "I've never wanted anything more in my life."

I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks as I said the words. Why did I feel the need to be this damn honest with him? My teeth worried my bottom lip as I lost myself in his eyes again. Nothing would stop me from getting what I wanted. Not now.

Jasper's lips attacked mine with a renewed fervor, the fire that course through my veins became molten lava as it worked through me, my body trembled as I pulled myself to him, grinding my hips against his.

His hands palmed my breasts with less urgency and more intimacy. He was being gentle and attentive rather than rushed and needy.

My fingers worked the buttons on his shirt slowly as he deepened the kiss. His tongue pressed into mine massaging it gently in the heat of the moment. I pulled his shirt from the waist of his jeans and pushed it over his broad shoulders.

His damp undershirt clung to the muscles rippling across his body; his arms were damp from a sheen of sweat, courtesy of our movements and the Texas heat. I pulled that over his head too, needing to see the definition of his chest, his abs, and his arms.

I tried to stifle the gasp that built in my throat. His body was even more beautiful exposed like this. I wanted to run my tongue over the plains of his stomach, the smell of his body seemed to envelope me completely feeding my wills and desires.

I ran my hands down his damp back and clung to him as his mouth moved along my jaw to my ear, his teeth grazed the lobe sending shocks of extreme pleasure through me. This was more than I had ever experienced before. It seemed to course through my veins chanting his name as his hands made quick work of the clasps of my bra.

He pulled his body away from mine momentarily as he worked the straps down my arms and discarded the material to side of us. I felt utterly exposed, my breasts bounced eagerly with my panting breaths, yet I felt no shame, no embarrassment, just pure lustful need.

It didn't take long for him to work down towards my chest again; his hungry eyes seemed to drink in my naked skin as though he couldn't survive without it. He made me feel sexy, powerful. I felt beautiful as the deep blue devoured my exposed self.

As his mouth covered my exposed nipple, his hands moved over the flat plains of my stomach, his thumbs brushed the skin over my ribs in gentle strokes making my body arch from the ground. He seemed to know exactly how to drag a reaction from my unexposed body. He knew what would warrant a reaction from his hands as his mouth stayed preoccupied with the sensitive nub of flesh.

My breaths stuttered in my chest as his hands popped the buckle on my belt, my bent legs squeezed around him as I rocked my hips against him, looking for something to ease the ache between my thighs.

"Patience," he mumbled against the skin of my chest, his lips curving around the swollen mound he now held between his teeth. He bit down harder. His tongue flicking the tip that was the deepest between his teeth. My back arched again pushing me further into his mouth, as my hands tangled in the dark blond silk that adorned his head.

Screw patience. I needed something more to happen. The ache that had now consumed me drove my need, I needed a release, I needed the pressure that threatened to explode to be dissipated soon.

"You're so eager," he crooned, as he dropped hot wet kisses on my sensitive skin. "But I like that, darlin', I like that you want this as much as I do."

His fingers popped the button on my jeans, his mouth worked further down my body, I wasn't breathing anymore, I was panting, my stomach trembled under his lips and his fingers moved their attention to the zipper. He moved it down slowly, torturous in his movements. My head fell back to the ground below as I bucked my hips into him again.

This time I felt his hardness rub against the seam of my jeans, the seam dug into my damp folds tormenting my already piqued libido. My hands tangled into my hair as a wave of pure need ate through me. I couldn't stop the moans now; they rose in my throat like small volcanic eruptions.

Jasper rocked back on his knees and looked down at me with a smile. He raised his eyebrows and I instinctively seemed to know exactly what he wanted. I let my feet drop to the floor and used them to thrust my hips in the air. He worked his hands below the denim on my back, working the material down over my ass. He squeezed gently on the mounds of flesh before continuing his journey to my thighs.

The warm moist air hit my saturated underwear making me writhe under his capable hands. I knew he had to see the effect he had on me.

His hands worked quickly, lifting my legs up in front of him as he peeled the material down my legs. He pulled off one of my boots with ease, dropping it to the ground beside him; he eased my leg from the denim and guided it slowly to the ground beside him. His eyes drank in my damp underwear as he repeated the gesture with my other foot. He didn't guide this one to the floor though, he kept it resting on his shoulder as his head turned and kissed my newly exposed ankle.

He leaned forward slowly, shifting himself so that the back of my knee came to rest on his shoulder. His lips ghosted along my leg until he reached my thigh. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine as he blew against the damp underwear, his lips perfectly formed. His hands gripped my hips firmly and pulled me closer to him.

I'd thought I'd felt an explosion before while we kissed and touched, but it had been nothing compared to the anticipation and build up of this. Every muscle in my body quivered, tensed and released as I fought to drag air in through my lungs. My head swirled dizzily and all I could do was grip my hair with a frenzied deliriousness.

The cool air stopped as suddenly as it started, but I didn't miss him rocking forward. He bit the very top of my thigh roughly, his teeth sinking into the flesh making my hips rock into his face. His hands gripped my hips tighter holding me in place as his nose ran along the sensitive line of my folds.

"Oh, dear god," I stuttered. I couldn't help myself; every nerve seemed to stem directly from what he was doing between my thighs.

His hands moved from my hips, inching down to the cotton of my underwear. He ran his fingers along the waistband as he lifted his head and smiled at me. One of his hands disappeared briefly as he dug in his back pocket. I almost expected what he pulled out. No southern gentleman was ever seen without one.

He flicked out the blade of his pocketknife with his thumb and slid the dull side along my hip and under my panties. With a flick of his wrist, the material fell away without so much as a groan. He repeated the action on the other side, closing his knife and pushing it into his back pocket.

He pulled the material away from my body, and smiled at what he could see. His head turned and kissed my thigh. Fire seemed to rage within me, his lips left a trail of fire over my skin. He kissed up towards my folds, suckling and nibbling as he moved. I tried to stop myself from bucking my hips in an attempt to close the distance, but the need was too much.

One of his hands moved between my thighs and his fingers dipped into my folds, running the length of them until he reach the sensitive bud of nerves. As soon as his fingers closed around it, my back arched from the ground. The grass seemed to bow and roll with the intensity of the feeling. Small white lights flashed behind my eyes as he rolled it between his fingers.

I could fell his breath getting closer to me as my fingers dug into the ground below me. The solid earth crumbled beneath my fingers as I tried to anchor myself. I gasped aloud when his lips finally closed around my clit, his finger moving to give way to the softness of his velvet lips.

He sucked on me gently, his tongue flicking and circling the most sensitive part of my body with wild abandon. I could feel his fingers dancing along the line towards my heated self; I took a breath, expecting what was to come.

He dipped his fingers inside of me, curling them as he dragged them out slowly. The tandem sensations made my body rise from the ground. I pushed my hips deep to his face as my stomach coiled dangerously tight within me. I felt as though I were falling from a great height. My muscles tightened around his fingers, as pleasure seemed to bleed from my pores.

The air around us was disturbed with my cries of pleasure, his mouth moved slowly from my clit as he licked at my entrance with a hunger. His tongue dipped within my depths as his fingers gave way to the warm wet feel of his mouth on me.

Everything in my body exploded at once. I was panting for breath as my body tensed and released with pleasure. The tension rolled out of me in waves as my body relaxed around him dropping to the ground to recover from the insurmountable amount of pleasure that held me captive from my own mind.

Jasper gave me one last kiss on my folds before raising his head again. He kissed my thigh, my hip, and my ribs as they rose and fell with the air I dragged into them. He kissed between the valley of my breasts up my neck, only stopping when his breath was rapid in my ear. My hands gripped onto his belt as he perched above me. The denim of his jeans was rough against my naked skin.

"I want to be inside of you," he groaned, rocking his hips against mine, making the same need course through my blood again. I let my hand travel to the straining bulge of his jeans and gripped him, just enough that he could feel me.

I turned my head; my nose ran along the length of his jaw. His body trembled on his arms as my breath ghosted over his heated skin. "I want you inside of me."

His movements became urgent after my declaration, his hands moved to his jeans and he undid them quickly. He kicked off his boots using his feet letting them fall where they may. I couldn't help but giggle at him as he moved. His eyes sparkled as they met mine; his smile was sexy as all hell. I helped him as much as I could, we fell over one another trying to strip him down as quickly as possible.

As soon as the last remainder of material left his body, his arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me to him. His thick erection was laying along my back as he held me to him; my eyes were wide with the feel of it this close to me. Fear and excitement rocked through my body.

"Do you feel that?" he whispered in my ear. His voice was rough and raw, full of the moment. "That's what you do to me."

In one quick movement, Jasper had rolled us to the ground where he hovered above me. His eyes held mine as he lowered himself to me. I pulled my knees up on either side of him, waiting for him to make his move.

"I ain't gonna lie, this is gonna hurt like hell at first. I need you to be honest with me, okay?"

I nodded, keeping his eyes captive with my own.

"When you're used to it, we can try new stuff, but I want you to be comfortable."

I nodded again, moving my face close to his. I wanted him to kiss me with the passion he had before, I wanted this moment to be special. He seemed to know what I wanted, his soft lips closed around my bottom one, and sucked gently as he eased himself inside of me.

It wasn't so bad at first; the feeling seemed to make my body explode as I felt him enter me. He took his time, pushing forward little by little, until he stopped. He pulled away from me, his face looked pained as he caught my eyes with his.

I nodded; knowing that this was what he'd warned me about, this was what he'd said would hurt. I tried to relax around him. I knew from my little fondling session with Garrett that his width wasn't normal. Inside of me he felt huge. I braced myself for what was about to happen. Tangling my hands in his hair and pulling his face to my own to distract myself.

He rocked himself forward, thrusting deep inside of me. The pain was instant and quick, all of the air in my lungs rushed out of me. I forced myself to breathe as I adjusted myself to him.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice strained with his effort to be patient.

"Give me a minute," I groaned, my head burying itself in his shoulder.

The pain eased a little as I laid in his arms. I brushed my hands up his back to his hair, my fingers working through the strands there.

"Okay," I sighed, hoping I wouldn't have to say much more.

He seemed to understand and withdrew slowly, groaning in pleasure as my walls trembled around him. He pushed back into me slowly, my back arched from the ground as I rocked my hips to meet his. The pain was still intense, but it was giving way to the insurmountable pleasure.

Jasper rocked out again, this time I moaned at the loss. I liked feeling him inside of me. He filled me; he filled the void I hadn't realized was there. He rocked back in with a little more force making me moan again.

My body exploded into small tingles of excitement, my body ebbed with electricity as his pace quickened and he buried himself deeper within me. I found my body moving with his in a desperate attempt to keep this feeling alive within me. We rocked, we moaned, we gripped and we squeezed.

The sun felt hot on our bodies, the slickness made our fingers slip over the others body as we rocked and writhed. One of my legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer with each thrust. The pain had gone altogether and the pleasure was all consuming as he buried himself inside of me with force.

His grunts and my moans were like music on the breeze. I wanted more, I needed him deeper.

"I want . . . oh fuck, oh Jasper . . . I want to . . . right there," I moaned lifting my hips to his as he pounded against me.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he asked softly with each thrust, his veins in his neck sticking out with the effort.

"Top," was all I could manage, and I hoped he would understand.

He nodded and rolled onto his back beside me. His panting making his chest rise and fall.

"What do I do?" I whispered, upset at my lack of experience.

"Ride me like I'm Midnight, baby," he grinned, gripping my hips and pulling me over him until I was straddling him. His erection brushed along my entrance and I grinned.

I slid down on him, feeling him filling me. I groaned at the pure pleasure of the feeling and rotated my hips once.

"You're a fucking natural," he growled, his hands gripping my hips tighter.

He guided me up off him, slamming me down on to him as his hips rose to meet mine.

"Oh fuck," I moaned, my head falling back on my shoulders. This was a completely different feeling. He pushed in deeper like this, his dick filling me to the hilt. I let my hands rest on his stomach as I lifted myself from him again, letting gravity help me back down as I rocked my hips.

"Oh fuck, yes, baby," he groaned, his eyes sliding closed as he let himself feel me.

I found my stride easily, I let myself rise and fall above him as he gripped and squeezed my breasts. His fingers tormented the taut skin of my nipples as I arched my body backwards. My hands used his thighs for leverage as I rose and fell above him. I could feel the coil tightening within me as I slammed my body down on his, feeling every inch of him fill me. We moved together for a while. The sweat rolled down my body in small streams. The heat from the sun beat down on my as I rocked myself into him over and over again.

I was panting for air, the humidity filling my lungs making it difficult to breath as the feeling of pressure ran through my body.

I felt Jasper's fingers gripping my ribs tightly; as I rose up he pushed me all the way from his body. I whimpered at the loss of him, but he moved quickly, spinning me until I was on all fours and he was behind me.

I moaned when his fingers found my hips again. He pulled me back as he pushed forward and a scream of pleasure tumbled from my lips. This was deeper still, he hit something within me that made my breath leave my body in a gush and cry of pleasure fill my lungs.

He pushed into me hard, I pushed back, needing to feel that again and again. His hands slipped on my damp skin as we worked together pushing deeper against one another. I groaned and moaned, the feeling of complete bliss coursing through my veins sending shocks of white light to fill my eyelids.

"God, fuck, Jasper," I called out as everything exploded, the pleasure encapsulating me.

Jasper grunted and groaned behind me as he buried himself deep within my depths. My walls closed around him tightening the space within me. He panted behind me, groaning with pure pleasure as I tried to keep my movements in tune with his own. Every part of my body was like jelly, my limbs were heavy and numb with the euphoria, but I moved with him.

I felt him pulse within me as he came close to his release. His hands tightened on my hips as his movements became quicker and more rapid. He pounded into me; the sound of flesh upon flesh was drowned out only by our moans of pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm, fuck," he growled, he buried himself deep within me and stayed there, his body rigid as he spilled his seed within me.

His body went loose and we both collapsed to the ground, panting in one another's arms as we tried to catch our breath in the humid afternoon air. His hands clenched and relaxed on my stomach as he pulled me against him, my back flush against his chest.

"God damn," he whispered, his lips brushing along the shell of my ear.

"What?" I whispered.

"That was . . ."

"I know," I smiled, burying my face in my arms. I'd never had sex before, but that was pretty amazing, even with my lack of experience.

"How the hell do we tell Jack?"

"Tell Jack what?" I asked horrified, rolling in his arms so I could see his face. Had he lost his goddamn mind?

"That we're dating, not screwing," Jasper laughed, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Who said we're datin'?" I laughed, nuzzling into his neck, enjoying the smell of him.

"I do, and you ain't got much choice. I ain't givin' up an ass as sweet as yours without a fight."

"Well, when you put it so nicely," I laughed, brushing my fingers over his cheeks. "How can I refuse?"

Jasper smiled, and pulled me to him, his full lips assaulting my own as his tongue passed into my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Another one shot for our Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy contest. Please, if you have an idea, write it and enter. The more the merrier.**

**Thanks to the usual suspects for reading and letting me know what you think.**


End file.
